Roy
Roy is a character from the Fire Emblem ''series, who made his debut as the main protagonist of ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade for the GBA, released only in Japan. Most Americans and Europeans were first introuduced to him in Super Smash Bros. Melee, where him and Marth were playable characters, marking the first time people from west got a glimpse of the Fire Emblem series. His appearance in Melee was technically his frst appearance in a video game. His Melee cameo was an advertisement for his GBA game, which came out very soon after. His father, Eliwood, appeared in the first Fire Emblem game released outside of Japan, [[Fire Emblem (video game)| Fire Emblem]], titled "Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade" in Japan. He was later cut in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl''. Many People thought that he was replaced by Ike, but this probably wasn't true. Hacking shows that Roy was planned to be in that game. He later returned in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, sporting a large redesign. He was also confirmed to appear in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' in the E3 2018 Direct. Fire Emblem series Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade ''Fire Emblem Awakening'' ''Fire Emblem Heroes'' ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' In this game, Roy appears as an illusionary likeness summonable by Mila's Turnwheel and the Roy amiibo. Somehow, he is able to defeat Duma, despite not wielding a Falchion like Alm or Marth. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Roy appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee as a playable character and Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker. He returns in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U ''as a DLC character with his design reflecting his Master Lord promotion mixed with his Awakening redesign as an Einherjar. He later appeared in [[Super Smash Bros. Ultimate|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate]]. Attacks In his original incarnation in Melee, he played very similarly to Marth with the two main differences being that Roy is more powerful near the hilt and a significant portion of his moves are fire-based. When he was brought back in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, he was reworked drastically. Roy's inverse-tipper mechanic was brought out more with improved mobility and damage. His specials are * Neutral Special - Flare Blade * Side Special - Double-Edge Dance * Up Special - Blazer * Down Special - Counter * Final Smash - Critical Hit Trophy Descriptions Super Smash Bros. Melee Roy :"The son of the lord of Pharae Principality, Roy was studying in Ostia when the Kingdom of Bern invaded League of Lycia. His father fell ill at this time, so Roy assumed lordship of Pharae's armies. After his fateful meeting with the Princess Guinevere, his destiny became inextricably linked with the fate of the entire continent." = Smash Red = :"While Roy's moves are well balanced, he's a little on the slow side, and doesn't excel at midair combat. His blade, the Sword of Seals, gives him excellent reach, and makes his Double-Edge Dance slightly different than Marth's Dancing Blade. When it's fully charged, Roy's destructive Flare Blade delivers an instant KO." = Smash Blue = :"Roy's blade is different than Marth's; he does the most damage hitting with the center of his sword. So, a fearless advance into the arms of his foe is Roy's best bet. Blazer is a bit slower than Marth's Dolphin Slash, but it's still a mighty attack that sets anyone it strikes aflame. Roy's attack after using Counter differs slightly from Marth's." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Roy :"Roy, the main character of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, returns for the first time since Melee! In The Binding Blade, Roy led the troops of Pherae into battle in his ailing father’s stead, and now he brings his speed and talent for short-range combat into this game. His sword, the Sword of Seals, is uniquely powerful at the base of the blade." = Alt. = :"His sword, the Sword of Seals, is uniquely powerful at the base of the blade. Flare Blade creates an explosion in front of Roy that can be charged by holding down the button. Take care, though, because at the highest levels of charge, Roy himself will catch fire and take damage! His side special, Double-Edge Dance, changes for each strike after the first depending on whether you hold up or down while attacking." = Critical Hit = :"For Roy’s Final Smash, he traps enemies in a circular swing of the blade, brings it up behind him, and then, in a blast of fire, brings the blade down for a powerful finisher! The downward attack is powerful on its own but doesn’t have much range, so make sure you’re close enough to hit your enemies with the full combo and really seal their fate!" External Links *The Fire Emblem Wikia. Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Royal characters Category:Lords Category:Males Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U DLC Content Category:Amiibo characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken